Of the flimsy and permanent
by sammywolf19
Summary: Stiles owns a flower shop. And he just got new neighbors, with a irritating habit according to Stiles. So come join Stiles has he tries to deal with the new next door neighbor and his employs. Rated M for future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **This is a new story that I have been working on.**

 **My best friend gave me the idea and I thought I would post the first chapter and see if you guys like it.**

 **So please let me know...**

 **So without further adoo...**

* * *

There's a lot of things I can handle in life, like when my best friend, Scott, forgets to hang out with me when his girlfriend, Kira, is home from college or when Danny, my roommate, forgets I'm in the room when he and his boyfriend, Aiden, starts making out or dry humping each other. But this goddamn loud metal music coming from the store next to mine is going to be the reason I snap and kill somebody.

Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against metal music but when it is being played so loud that I can't even hear myself think, let alone hear a customer talk, I am going to lose my shit.

That's why I am currently walking into the shop that is next to mine. The smell of ink is heavy in the air as well as the smell of sex. Wait what? I meant sweat, definitely meant sweat from the beginning. I stop in front of the counter and wait for the blond bombshell of a woman to look up at me. Her outfit kind of reminds me of Hale Berry's Cat woman outfit. I clasp my hands in front of me and bounce on the balls of my feet.

My movement must have caught her eye and she looks up. Her honey chocolate eyes light up when she sees me and her bright red lips form a smile.

"Well hallo there, my name is Erica. How can I help you today?" she asks sweetly. Oh would you look at that, somehow I heard her. I smile back at her. "Are you here for a tattoo or a piercing? I hope it's a piercing because I can totally see you with a tongue ring," she says and gets up from behind the counter.

My smile falters a little. "A tongue ring? Me? No. Really? No, focus Stiles. I'm actually here to see the boss or the manager, either one will work," I say and rest my elbows on the counter. I lean forward slightly.

"Oh so a tattoo then?" she turns to look at a blond guy who was sitting at a workstation. "Isaac, go check if Derek is done yet," she tells him. He gets up from the chair, flips her the bird and disappears behind a curtain. "So what kind of tattoo are you getting?" Erica's voice draws my attention back to her.

"Oh I'm not getting a tattoo, but if I did, it would probably be a heliconia or a blue alien orchid," I say and smile at her. She quirks an eyebrow and a devilish smirks crosses her face. "Are those flowers?" she asks me and before I could answer her Isaac and a roguishly handsome man come out from behind the curtain.

Oh. My. Gosh. The man is sexy as all hell. He barely has any stubble but man does that work for him, his eyes are a mixture between hazel brown and a very light green and he has a jawline that makes my knees want to go weak. He's arms are huge, like tree trunks, and if he's arms look like that I can only imagine what the rest of him look like.

Erica nudges me in the side with her elbow and I startle a little. She leans up and whispers in my ear, "Don't drool too much; I don't want to clean up after you."

I turn my head to whisper back in her ear, "With the way he looks it might not be drool you'll be cleaning up." I step back from her and clap her on the back. "Got it Cat woman," I say trying to play off what I just said to her. Erica puffs up at that.

"I hear you are looking for me," big, buff and handsome says to me. "Yeah all my life. Okay that was not supposed to slip out, sorry. Hi, I'm Stiles, I own the shop next door," I introduce myself with my hand stretched out towards him.

A quick smirk flashes across his face. He shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Derek, I own the shop you're standing in," he says. Derek, what a nice name. I shake away the dirty thoughts involving his name. I am here for a reason and it's not to be nice.

"Excuse me?" Isaac asks. Wait, did I say that out loud. From the looks on everyone's faces, I did. "Everything is just coming out wrong today. I'm here to ask if you could please turn down your music just a little," I say. Derek quirks an eyebrow and says that they will try their best to keep it down.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it," I say and smile warmly at him.

"Yeah so much so that the two have not let go of each other's hands," Erica pipes up from beside me. Derek and I look at our hands and we were indeed still holding hands. We quickly let go and I blush like mad.

I back up very fast and almost fall over a little chair. "Shit sorry, sorry, I'll uhm… see you around, hopefully," I say and stumble out of the shop. _Oh real smooth Stiles, real smooth_ , I chastise myself.

I walk back into my shop with my shoulders slumped and almost walk into the counter. I just totally ruined any shot I had with Derek the hot Tattoo artist. I fall into the chair behind the counter and rest my head on my arms.

The bell above my door goes off and I jump up, ready to greet my new customer. I putt on my fake smile and cheery personality, only to see that it is Scott and Danny. My smile falls off my face and I fall onto the chair again.

"Wow what a warm welcome," Danny jokes. I sigh and get back up again. "Sorry dude, I'm just a bit down in the slumps, is all," I say and give him a bro hug. I do the same to Scott and offer them coffee. They both accept and I go to the back of my shop to the little kitchen that I have there.

The bell goes off again and I yell at Danny to quickly help and that I will be out shortly. I quickly putt on the coffee machine and get mugs out of the cupboard. Once all of that is done I rush out to help the customer and thank Danny.

"I get the flower thing now," Erica says and smirk at me. I chuckle and offer her some coffee too. She accepts and introduces herself to Scott and Danny. I run back to the back and pour the coffee in the mugs. I put everything on a tray with some sweetener and milk. I carry everything to the front and place it on the counter.

"Thanks Stiles, I love your place. It kind of reminds me of a peaceful meadow in the middle of a jungle. It smells fantastic in here too," Erica says. "Thanks, I like to think of this place as my little retreat in the urban jungle," I say. She smiles at me and takes her coffee.

Scott and Danny disappear into the back and come back with chairs. We all take a seat and it kinda looks like we are having a tea picnic.

"So you work at the tattoo shop next door?" Danny asks taking a sip of his coffee. Erica nods. "Yeah, I've been working for Derek for about two years now. I am friends with his sister, Cora, and when I found out he was going to open his own tattoo shop I knew I wanted to work for him. So far he is a great boss but a sales person he is not. He has this whole permanent scowl thing going on and most people don't want to get tattooed by someone like that, but so far we are doing okay. As I'm sure Stiles knows we just recently moved in next door," she says and looks at me.

"Yeah sorry about earlier. The music just kinda filters into the shop and the whole peaceful vibe goes away," I say and gesture around the shop. I almost spill my coffee on Danny. He glares at me playfully and I smile at him sheepishly.

"I get it, don't worry. Sometimes you get into such a vibe while you're busy with a tattoo that you tune out the music and you don't realise how loud it actually gets. But I promise I will do my best to keep it down for you. I like the vibe your shop has and I don't want to ruin that, _Batman_ ," she says with a little eyebrow wiggle.

I laugh and say, "Touché." "But seriously, you should consider getting a tattoo or maybe, definitely a piercing," she says with that smirk on her lips again. "I don't know about the piercing thing but I might just consider getting a tattoo," I say sipping at my coffee again.

"Great! You can go to Derek then. Believe it or not, but he specializes in flowers and portraits," Erica says. I almost spit out my latest swallow and stare at her.

"I've seen some of the guys working with you, which one is Derek?" Danny asks.

"Oh he's the one that is tall, dark and handsome, has some stubble and likes to wear leather, a lot," Erica says. "With the body of a Greek god, a jawline that puts Jackson's to shame and the smirk of the God of Lust himself," I say without thinking. Everyone stares at me. I cough and look down at the floor.

"I think I might get a flower tattoo too if the God of Lust himself will tattoo me," Danny says. We all laugh and I'm grateful to have such great friends.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Leave a comment of a like or PM me... whatever you feel like.**

 **I'm going to say goodbye for now...**

 **So love from the Wolfiest Girl you will ever meet,**

 **BYE-BYE**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait... I wanted to see how the story does and what the response would be like.**

 **And life has become a roller coaster ride as of late so I'm blaming it on that too...**

 **But enough of my life, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

A week has gone by and I haven't seen Derek once. Erica has come to the shop everyday so far for coffee and she's brought donuts with her too. She even brought her boyfriend, Boyd, with her once. He's nice but very quiet.

I switch off the lights and carefully make my way through the shop. Knowing me I will trip over something, like the air, and bring a whole display case down with me. Once I'm at the door, I pull out my keys and open the door. I grab my bag from next to the door and walk out. I lock up and look at the tattoo shop.

They're still open?

I walk over and look inside. Erica is sitting behind the counter with the blond, Isaac. I walk in and smile at them as they look up.

"Hey Batman, what are you doing here so late?" Erica asks and gets up to come give me a hug.

"I saw that you guys were still open and thought I would come say goodnight."

"How sweet of you, but do you know what will even be sweeter of you?" she asks.

I tilt my head to the side and tap my finger on my chin. "Let me think. A cup of my sweet, delicious coffee?"

She smiles and nods her head enthusiastically. "We have a kitchen at the back and please, please could you go make me a cup, please?" she begs and pushes me to the curtain. I try to stop her, but the woman is stronger than she looks. "I can't just take over the kitchen here," I say, trying to stop her with my words.

"Oh Derek won't mind as long as you make one for him too," she says and manages to push me through the curtain. Ah well shit. I stop struggling and let her just push me.

I don't know what I expected the back of shop to look like, but it is extremely neat back here. There are no boxes standing around and it's well decorated too. Erica pushes me into a room on the right.

The kitchen is magnificent. There's a small little table with chairs around it and a vase of white daisies on top. State of the art coffee machine, T.V and fridge. I stare at it all in amazement.

"I have to get back to the front, but make yourself at home. Oh and my coffee, make my coffee," she says and runs out the room. I try calling after her but she was gone already. I purse my lips, look around the room, drop my bag next to the doorway and go to the coffee machine. I put it on, press all the right buttons, grab a mug from the cupboard above me, put everything in order, turn around to wait for the machine to finish and yell like a little manly girl.

Derek was standing behind me looking like I kicked his cat.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks and walks over to me. I gulp and gesture at the coffee mug on the counter. "Making coffee, for Erica, she asked me to make her coffee and then proceeded to push me back here. Would you like some too?" I ask nervously.

The man is still as handsome as I remember him to be. Stubble, muscles and tattoos. Derek reaches toward me, scowl firmly in place. I gulp. _'What's he doing?'_ I ponder.

His hand goes past my head and I hear a cupboard open up behind me. "You're standing in front of the cupboards," he says matter-of-factly and I groan internally. He places a mug next to the one I have for Erica and steps back. I look down at it and can't help the huge smile that graces my face. The mug is in the shape of a pug with a unicorn horn.

"It might be the most single adorable-est mug I have ever seen," I exclaim and beam at him. A light blush colours his cheek and he looks down at the floor. "I like pugs," he whispers and disappears through the door.

After a few minutes the coffee machine is done and I make Erica's the way she likes it. But I realize I don't know how to make Derek's the way he likes it. Okay, I'll take Erica's to her and just ask her. So I pick up her mug and make my way to the front of the shop. Isaac is still behind the counter but Erica is busy giving someone a piercing.

"Hey Stiles, ever see someone get a lip piercing?" Erica calls as she cleans the bars and balls. "Uhm no and I'm not sure I want to see that thank you," I say and putt her mug down behind the counter. "Ma'am, would it be okay if he observes how I do yours?" Erica asks the client. I wave at her not to ask, but once again I am too late.

"I don't mind. My name is Sam by the way and this is my best friend Suné," the girl on the chair says. The girl next to her just waves at me. I walk closer to them and watch as Erica makes two marks on the side of Sam's bottom lip. Erica gets the needles ready and shows them the expiry date. Sam nods and grabs a hold of Suné's hand.

"Are you nervous? Is it sore? Erica be honest is this going to hurt?" I ask. Erica chuckles and gets the final setup ready. "Relax Stiles, you sound like you are the one getting the piercings. And yes this will most probably hurt. She's getting two needles stuck through her lip," Erica says and I hear an intake of breath from Suné.

I turn to her and she shrugs. "Don't like needles," is all she says.

"Okay, listen Sam. I'm going to put the one needle in first and then the other one. So the first one will be hanging in your lip, is that okay?" Erica asks the girl. My mouth falls open and I stare at Erica. "Are you nuts?" I ask, flailing my arms about. All three girls ignore me and Sam says that she's fine with that. I gape at her.

"Alright let's get this show on the road," Erica says and unseals one of the needles.

I can't help but look as Erica puts the first needle in the girls lip and lets it hang there so she can put the second one in. "Hey Ney-Ney how does it look?" Sam asks her friend. Suné looks and smacks Sam on the arm. "What is wrong with you?" Suné asks and looks away again. After that Erica proceeds to put the second needle in and the bars after that. Sam does not flinch once. Suné doesn't look again. I can't look away. Erica screws on the balls and asks Sam how she feels.

"Fine, thanks, it feels weird actually. How does it look Ney-Ney?" Sam asks and pokes at the bars with her finger. I turn around and walk back to the kitchen. Isaac looks at my face and lets out a chuckle.

I get to the kitchen and let out the shudder I've been keeping in. Never again do I want to see someone get a piercing, because needles. I'm on the same page with Suné on that one.

* * *

 **It is a short Chapter I know, but like it says it is the first part of the chapter...**

 **And please let me know what you thought about it, I would appreciate it a lot...**

 **So thank you guys for reading my story and as always**

 **Love from the Wolfiest Girl you will ever meet...**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Hallo lovely people!**

 **I just want to inform you that I will be leaving for a short vacation and I won't be updating for the next 2 weeks.**

 **I hope that you guys won't mind to much about that.**

 **But enough about me, you aren't here for me. So without any further interruptions from me here is the next part.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Part 2

I turn to the coffee machine to make Derek's coffee only to remember that I forget to ask Erica how he likes it. I turn back to the hall and walk back to the front.

Sam and Suné are just leaving and I wave at them. They wave back and exit the shop. "Hey Cat woman, how does Derek take his coffee?" I ask the blond woman. Erica and Isaac both turn to look at me with shock written on their faces.

"What you mean Batman?" comes from Erica. "Why do you want to know?" comes from Isaac. I look between them. "Because I asked him if he wanted coffee and he said yes and gave me his mug," I say slowly. The both gape at me. "Oh Grumpy pants is opening up to other people," Erica says excitedly and claps her hands together.

I can only look at them in confusion. "No one makes Derek's coffee except Derek," Isaac explains and gets up from behind the counter. He gestures for me to follow him. He leads me to the back again and stops at a door opposite from the kitchen. He knocks on it and opens it up when there is a gruff 'Come in'. We walk into the room and I glance around at the interior.

There's a bunch of art of flowers on the walls and wolves as well. The room is painted red and all the furniture is black. There is a tattoo bed on the right and a tattoo table on the left. A bunch of shelves adorn the walls with different kinds of ink bottles and needles. And a vase of calla lilies. Derek is sitting at the table busy sketching a rose with a long stem. On the stem are a pack of thorns and a few leaves. It looks amazing.

I walk over to it, hands in my back pockets, and admire the detail that went into every petal of the rose. "What colour are you going to make this?" I ask and look at him. "Red," he grumbles. I nod my head at that. It makes sense. Most people associates a red rose with romance, which is not wrong, but it also represents anger and danger. Which let's face it, romance basically is, if you think about it.

"Stiles wanted to know how you want your coffee," Isaac says from the doorway and walks away. I smile an over the top smile at Derek and back away from him and the table. "Black with two sugars," he says and turns back to the rose. "Like his soul," Erica chimes from the doorway.

Derek turns around and glares at her and she bolts. I try to hide my smile at her antics. "You can just walk in when you bring my coffee, you don't need to knock," Derek says. I nod and leave him to his drawing, closing the door behind me.

I make quick work of his coffee and make myself a cup as well. I put off the coffee machine and pick up the pug mug. I beam down at the mug and walk over to his office door. I push down on the handle with my elbow and lightly kick the door open. Derek turns around to look at me and gets up to take the mug from my hand. His mouth twitches as if he is about to smile and thanks me. I turn around to leave but Derek speaks one word that makes me stop.

"Stay."

I turn back around and stare at him.

"Please."

I walk over to the tattoo bed and jump up on it. It sways under my actions and I go ridged. Please, oh God please, don't break on me. The bed settles and I relax.

"Erica has spent most, if not all, of her lunch breaks over at your shop, so I'm going to assume that the two of you have gotten close," Derek murmurs. I sip from my coffee and nod at him. "Yeah, she has spent a lot of time at the shop. She likes to call it her 'Get Away' place. Or her 'Mini Vacation' spot," I say.

Derek nods and turns his whole body toward me. "Why? What kind of shop do you have?" he asks and I stare at him. His shop is right next to mine and he doesn't know what kind of shop I have? I find that hard to believe. "I have a flower shop. How have you not noticed that?"

"I get in from the back. I've never come in from the front or driven past the front of the shop," he says, sipping his coffee. I smile at him again. The mug in his hand does not go with the gruff tattoo man but somehow it makes him look softer. "So you don't know what the front of you own shop looks like?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Wow your trust in the painters is great. I mean they could have fucked up and you wouldn't even know," I say with a snort. "Erica or Isaac would have said something if there was something wrong with it." "Really you think Erica would have told you? With the way she acts? And you know how good she is at threatening people; she could have threatened Isaac into not telling you."

Derek stares at me thoughtfully. I quirk an eyebrow at him. He quickly gets up and walks over to me. "You make a great point, so I'm going to ask you if you think there is anything wrong with the front of the shop." He gets real close to me and takes my mug from my hand. He sets it down on the shelf over my head.

I gulp and shake my head no. He steps even closer to me and pushes one leg between my legs. I open up my legs and he steps fully in between them. He looks down at me with dark shadows covering his face.

"Can I ask you a question, Stiles?"

I nod like my life depends on it. He leans down. He cups my cheek with his right hand and let his left hand trail down my arm.

"Mind if I kiss you?"

I surge up and our lips connect. His lips are soft and plush and taste like strawberries and coffee. He presses harder on my lips, entwines his fingers with mine. I grab onto his shoulder and pull at him. He breaks the kiss and I breathe in as much air as I can. All thoughts leave me as I lay down on the bed and he gets up, over me. His left hand is still entwined with mine so he supports all of his weight on his right one. He leans down to kiss me again. My right hand goes to the back of his head and rests there. The kiss is a mix between desperate and lethargic.

"Derek, there's a client in front to see you." Erica's voice causes us to break apart and we both turn to look at the open doorway. Didn't I close that door? "Oh sorry to interrupt, didn't know you were already busy with someone," she says and smirks at me. I close my eyes. So not going to live this down. I feel a peck on my lips. My eyes fly open and I stare straight into Derek's. "We will continue this later," he whispers and gets off the bed. He pulls me with him because our hands are still attached. He pulls me into his body and pecks me on the lips one more time before letting me go and walking out the office.

Holy shit!

Did that just happen?

"So…" Erica begins and walks into the office. "Not here," is all I say. She nods and walks out of the office again. I grab my mug from the shelf and walk out of the office into the kitchen. I down the rest of my coffee and putt my mug in the sink.

"Hey, Stiles?" Derek's voice drifts from the hall. I walk to the open doorway and see Derek with a very blond, very curvious and very big boobed woman. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he questions. I nod and he walks over to me. I glare at the woman over his shoulder as she very clearly checks out his ass. Obvious much? He leans down and kisses me properly. He leans back and turns around, showing the woman into his office. Might have been a little of a hypocrite as I check out his ass as well.

I grab my bag and walk to the front. A smirk immediately slips onto Erica's face as soon as she sees me. "I see you and Derek are getting along great," she comments, Isaac looks at her and then back at me, raising both of his eyebrows in a questioning manner. A brilliant heat converses on my face and I can only imagine the deep red blush on my cheeks. "One could say that," I say. Her smirk only grows and Isaac's eyebrows say hi to his hairline.

"Care to enlighten the rest of the class?" Isaac inquires.

"And that right there is my queue to leave. Bye guys, I will see you tomorrow morning," I say and exit the shop as fast as my legs will let me.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **And I will still be able to see comments so don't be shy with them.**

 **I hope all of you have a wonderful weekend!**

 **Love From The Wolfiest Girl You Will Ever Meet...**

 **BYE!**


End file.
